Carencia por antonomasia
by Fargok
Summary: Y aunque todos pensaran que no le agradaba debido a su obvia conexión con Hikari, no era tan superficial... pero nadie sería tan listo para notarlo. TRADUCCIÓN. No es Yaoi/Slash/Shonen-ai  por ahora .


**Carencia por antonomasia**

…_Krypt Kat, traducción de Fargok_

**Summary: **Y aunque todos pensaran que no le agradaba debido a su obvia conexión con Hikari, no era tan superficial... pero nadie sería tan listo para notarlo.

**Disclaimer: **Ya sabemos que los personajes no son nuestros. Ésta es una traducción de _Epitome of Defection_, de Krypt Kat.

**Notas: **Cuando traduje el primer capítulo pensé que era un oneshot. Pero ya hay un segundo capítulo que no me gustó tanto como éste. Lo traduciré algún día. No es Slash/Yaoi/Shonen-ai... por lo menos por el momento.

* * *

Desde que era muy chico, Daisuke aprendió a hacerse el tonto. Aprendió en su niñez que si quería la atención que tanto anhelaba de sus apáticos padres tenía que rogar por ella, ¿y qué mejor manera de atraer la atención que meterse en problemas? Así pues, Daisuke aprende a reír como idiota cuando los demás se burlan de él y a hacerse la víctima para que sus padres lo puedan recoger en la enfermería y le presten atención. "Pobre Daisuke tontito. No es lo suficientemente listo para el primer grado, ¿deberíamos retrasarlo?".

Cuando Daisuke creció fue nutrido con el jugar a la víctima y esto se volvió menos tierno; y él se volvió más amargo. Las peleas que iniciaba en la escuela eran una molestia para sus padres, pero era mejor que su silencio indiferente. Sí, cualquier cosa era mejor que el silencio. Para ser amado, Daisuke se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer que sus padres creyeran que eran mejores que él y para eso la máscara de tonto se volvía a aparecer. "¡Daisuke! Tus notas nunca fueron buenas, ¡pero mira esto! Te hubiéramos retrasado...". En la vida de Daisuke el amor no era gratis, tenías que humillarte, tenías que necesitar a alguien porque el amor era hacer que los otros se sintieran mejores.

Cuando Daisuke conoció a los demás elegidos atravesaba su etapa rebelde, tratando de probarse que no necesitaba a nadie, que no necesitaba amor. Cambió de idea cuando conoció a Hikari Yagami, y la vida pareció brillar más que nunca. Durante meses planeó como hacer que Hikari perdiera la cabeza por él porque nunca hacía las cosas a medias, pero tras todos sus avances una verdad parecía mantenerse: siempre se enamoraba de gente a la que no le importaba. Así que cuando todo se veía muy oscuro se regresaba al tonto y olvidaba que él era mucho más que eso.

Takeru era perfección. Era el mejor de su clase, estrella del equipo de baloncesto, encantador y ¡Dios, qué falso! Su obsesión por la perfección no venía de la presión de su madre, ni siquiera de su hermano; irónicamente, la cosa que lo estaba matando lentamente era su esperanza. Si Takeru pensaba muy fuerte y muy hacia atrás en el tiempo _casi_ podía recordar una vez cuando fue feliz. A pesar de que la mitad de ello era probablemente su imaginación, recordaba soleados días de campo, felicidad y sonrisas. Todo antes de que su familia se desmoronara.

Las peleas empezaron a llegar más frecuentemente hasta que se convirtieron en una constante en la familia Ishida. El ciclo siempre se repetía: susurro, reproche, grito, cosas rotas y alguien que se iba. Siempre se iba uno de los dos, hasta que un día su padre volvió, pero sólo para llevarse a Yamato. Junto a la constante hostilidad de la familia Ishida, la única cosa sólida en la vida de Takeru era su hermano; diciéndole cuando mantenerse en silencio, abrazándolo, protegiéndolo y llevándoselo a la habitación cuando las peleas se calentaban. Y siempre se calentaban. Cuando Yamato fue arrastrado por su padre por la puerta, dejando a Takeru en los brazos de su madre que lloraba repitiendo que así era mejor, el corazón de Takeru se rompió por completo.

Cuando Takeru le preguntó a su madre si algún día su familia sería una sola de nuevo, su respuesta fue "Tal vez, si eres un buen niño, tal vez". Desde ese momento, Takeru se encontró con que su corazón le susurraba que, tal vez, si era un muy buen niño, realmente bueno, sería capaz de volver a juntar a su familia. Después de todo, ¿no era mejor estar juntos en la oscuridad que estar solos? Takeru decidió que no sólo sería bueno, sino que sería genial. Limpia el apartamento, hace su tarea temprano por la mañana, se queda después de la escuela, se une a cada club que puede y guarda su corazón de todos, conservando todo su amor sólo para su familia; pero pasan muchos años y su familia sigue igual de rota. Se sienta sólo en la oscuridad y llora: "¿Qué fue lo que no hice? ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno?" E incluso aunque su corazón seguirá roto como su familia, él siempre mantendrá la esperanza de que, un día, será lo suficientemente bueno.

Mirar al nuevo estudiante estaba molestando a Daisuke cada vez más. A pesar de que sabía que Hikari no estaba interesada en él, seguía ardiendo. Pero no era la razón por la cual Daisuke sentía esa extrema aversión por el rubio. No, el rubio era todo lo que sus padres quisieran que él mismo fuera, estaba seguro. Y aunque todos pensaran que no le agradaba debido a su obvia conexión con Hikari, no era tan superficial... pero nadie sería tan listo para notarlo.

Nunca ni una vez en todos sus años de perfeccionar su encanto alguien lo había insultado en la cara. Y a pesar de que Hikari le dijo que no se preocupara, que Daisuke era así con todo el mundo, Takeru no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado e, incluso, tal vez, un poquito vivo.

* * *

¡Hola! Este fanfiction que me encanta no es mío, pero siento que es tan bueno que era una pena que la comunidad hispanohablante de no lo pudiera leer, así que me di a la tarea de traducirlo. El original, por si lo quieren leer y dejarle algún RW a la autora tiene la id:5293192. Quiero hacer público el agradecimiento a mi koibito que es traductor profesional y me revisó este trabajo =).


End file.
